A Sick Herial
A Sick Herial is seventh episode of Pokemon New Generation Plot Zack and team are on the way to the next gym Zack: Where is the next gym Ariana: In the Cactus City Zack: Where it is? Ariana: In the center of the Sandshrew Desert Zack: Where it is? Ariana: East of us Zack: What is east Ariana: No more questions Zack: I am bored They saw a little Herial Ariana: Look Herial Zack opened his pokedex Pokedex: Herial a ice hedgehog pokemon. It is water and ice type pokemon. It can throw ice needles from its back. They love iced laked Zack: I am gonna catch it Herial run away Ariana: Follow him Zack and Ariana followed him and founded lake Ariana: Beautiful Zack: Yeah, and this place is full of Herials Ariana: I think that you will need water type pokemon for next gym Zack: Right. Wait pokedex said the lake have to be iced Pokedex: At the summer lake is melt. Herial are icing lake with ownself. Without any one of group they cannot ice lake Ariana: Wait, look at that one it's pink Pokedex: When Herial is pink that means it's sick. Sick Herial can't ice lake Zack: That means they can't ice lake. And how can we help him Pokedex: To cure any pokemon from sick Burnt Berry is needed. Herian need special berry named Heran berry. Ariana: Where we can found Heran Berries? Pokedex: Heran Berry is growing underground Zack: How can we get them Pokedex: Using Stunmaddilo, Digworm, Herbican or Herbicanion. Those are greatest diggers Zack: The creator of the Pokedex is genius Pokedes: Prof. Thompson, Nathan Thompson. The creator of Choso Region Pokedex Ariana: Awesome, he works with me Zack: What? Ariana: Nothing, I will tell you later. Now we need Heran Berries. Let's get to the nearest town At the lake Harry arrives Zack: Hi! Harry: Oh there's sick Herial. We need to help him with Heran berries. They grow underground. We have to use any ground pokemon that can use Dig Zack: I already know that They get to the Jenhole Town Harry: I will rent Herbican, goodbye let's see who will cure him first, loser Zack: I am not loser Ariana: What should we do? Zack: I know tricks, *evil laugh* Ariana: Stop laughing like that, tell me plan Zack: We will.... Zack and Ariana are going on the way to cure Herial with Heran Berries Ariana: Great idea! Zack: Yeah, until that loser is searching berries underground we already buy one The scene changes to Harry searching underground with Herbican Harry: Where it could be? I think those losers have not got started diging at all. Of course I will win The scene changes to Team Bucket spying on Zack Suzan: Those kids said Herial Scott: I know! Herial is ice type pokemon Suzan: Let's follow them The scene changes back to Zack and team Zack: We are finally here Ariana: Pokemon are missing Zack: Look up a grey air baloon Ariana: Officer Jenny said sometimes Team Bucket use air ballons Zack: That they are Ariana: They are easy, go Coly use wing attack on that ballon Coly get out from little ball and attacked air ballon They fall down Suzan: Imagine the bucket Scott: Fill it with water Suzan: We love pokemon that got powers Scott: But not pokemon like flowers Suzan: We can catch them because we believe Scott: And because that's our destiny Suzan: Suzan Scott: Scott Suzan: Team bucket terrorizing people whole day Scott: We'll get your pokemon and you'll obey Zack: *It's not match I can use all of my pokemon* Go Boaris Ariana: Go Shabi, use scary face Zack: Bire burn them Ariana: Coly, scratch them Zack: Boaris, use Mega Kick Shabi scared, Bire burnt, Coly scrathed and Boaris threw them away using Mega Kick Zack: We saved them Ariana found sick one and gave Heran Berry to him Next everybody iced lake. Sunshine made colorful beams from iced lake. After that Herial were dancing on the lake whole day Zack: Pretty! Harry was running towards the lake Harry: I will make it faster, I will Zack: You can't. We have already found Heran Berries, defeated team bucket trying to steal Herial and cured the sick Herial Harry: Impossible! Two of you, big losers have done it Ariana: Coly, quick attack on Harry now Coly throw Harry away Ariana: Who you call loser, LOSER They continued their way to the Cactus City Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Choso